You Found Me
by CodyRhodesFan
Summary: Sequel to How to Save a Life. Jeff isn't done...his story still hasn't been told...ChipMUNK; Junk.


**Here you go, a nice sequel to 'How to Save a Life'. Do you guys remember the story? XD! Phil dies in the end, remember that sad one? Yeah, that's the one. Enjoy the sequel! Hopefully, I'll tie up any lose ends. Let me ignore this episode of Two and a Half Men and write a sequel that no one would read. XD!**

* * *

You Found Me  
Rated: +18 – cause it's supposed to be one  
Summary: Sequel to How to Save a Life. Jeff isn't done...his story still hasn't been told...ChipMUNK; Junk.  
Genre: Angst/Suspense

* * *

**Chapter One**

_You're lying down, your breaths are falling out of your mouth, your body doesn't have anything and your heart's pounding into your ear and you don't feel anything else in your body, nothing but the veins are threatening to break out any moment now and you'd be left with nothing, nothing and as the beating stops softly and you think you're going to die, you close your eyes and you're scared and you can see a thousand battered colors in front of you fade into black as your eyes close and you wake up and realize that you fell asleep._

* * *

_Jeff's POV_

My fingers twisted around thick strands of my hair, my eyes staring down at the thick stone in front of me, all alone, not a word coming out of my mouth and not a thought running through my head as I sighed.

He was dead.

He was dead.

They were dead.

Phil was dead.

Matt was dead.

They left me all alone…

Nothing lasted forever, and now I was 'The Miz' of the WWE, some still followed up on me but so few of them and I had become so distant away from everyone else, as if I cared, and Shannon was trying as hard as he could, to get close to me, to try and make me see what I was doing to myself but what was I doing? Slowly killing and puncturing myself? What was left for me?

I had no one to love.

I had no one there to pick me up late at night.

I was the left out one in this fantasy as I stood up, not bothering to put roses or sunflowers or anything on any of their graves because I realized how much it didn't matter and it won't matter anymore. What was the point anyways? So that the delicate flowers could slowly die and rot in their place just like they did? I didn't want that anymore. I just wanted to go home and roll under my bed and die there and ignore Shannon's text messages.

Right now, I was walking down the street and stopped by a shop that I didn't see there before. I twisted the lock of my hair again around my finger, finding it a unique obsession I seem to have even if my hair was shorter now than it was before and slightly curlier due to the fact that I hadn't been taking care of straightening my hair and my shoulders were as tense as I was, sweat dropping down my forehead at the humid night and for a moment, I wanted to tie back my hair but I resisted the urge since I had no scrunchie or elastic for it.

"You look like a troubled young soul." A dark female voice had said.

I twisted my head to find an lady, one with a purple necklace around her neck, glowing softly in the fog that seemed to hang around and she gestured me inside of her shop, her hair made of black curls and she was young, around twenty years old from the look of freshness on her face and she pulled out a black book, giving it to me. "This rises spirits from the dead."

"Why would I need to know how to make zombies?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow while she chuckled underneath her breath.

"Yes, zombies, but beautiful ones, ones that look more beautiful than any human could be…it's for the thoughts of darkness that are in your head, to heal them, I bookmarked a page for you about eternal souls and bonds that could be broken because it seems like your brother read his stories and got that ring for his loved one, that's a binding link, effective in Hell or Heaven, it binds two soul's fates together to make them into one and it can be broken easily. Just with a few words and a few things you may need to put around the grave."

I just took the black book from the seemingly insane woman but she knew, she knew it all, with that look of wisdom and knowledge into her eyes. I could tell that she knew what was troubling me. I could tell that she knew that I wanted them both alive, to suffer the way I had suffered, to be close again, to not be alone.

With that, I moved back and looked at the page that she had bookmarked for me before looking back, 'do you have—?"

"$350," she said, pulling out a bag filled with the things I needed and had given it to me while I looked through my pants and played her the money despite the fact that she may be lying to me but I walked away anyways, into the graveyard again, ignoring the ringing of my phone as I played the four candles into different directions, north, east, south, west and put the copper bowl in the middle, a piece of hair from Phil's hair that she seemed to have, thoughts racing through my head at what my insanity had driven me to do.

I read the incantation.

"_Hic en spiritum,  
Sed non incorpore,  
Evokare lemmures de mortuis,  
Decretum espugnare,  
De angelus balberith,  
en inferno inremablis…"_

I didn't seem to make any sense but I continued to chant as quickly as I could've, feeling a rush of energy bang into my body, excitement that I didn't know I had.

"_Wa ta na siam,  
Wa ta na siam,  
Wa ta na siam,  
Wa ta na siam,  
Wa ta na siam…"_

Nothing happened for a while so I decided to just throw the book into the candle to make it ignite into ashes but then I felt something, the ground shaking above me and the impact made me fall down, my body shaking along because of the ground as I watched the casket, nothing, there was a damp hole but nothing else, and the casket was still closed but then I felt a hand touch mine, I turned around to see the female standing there, a smirk on her face, 'may I ask you what's your favorite activity?"

"Art?" it was more of a question than an answer.

"And art is an expression painted in colors…what things are similar to Art? Music and dance. Philip is going to be reincarnated according to what you like, he's going to be your actual 'poetry in motion', a dancer probably or a musician, because of how you felt, the way that you express your emotion, he will…these incarnations are like newborns, they don't remember anything and they're so beautiful, not to mention that they end up having at least two or three interests of the person that summoned them. Mostly, it's either the activity or the religious beliefs."

"Phil and I are both Christians." I spoke out and that made her nod her head, and I thought of my Phil, holding a guitar, a dancer, both so beautiful on his face, and she stared at me, grinning before she had picked the book back and bookmarking another page for me, saying that this was just in case that things got out of hand, that was the page I was supposed to use and I nodded towards her, kissing her cheek and thanking her with all of my heart before moving away and stopping, 'which dance studio?"

"What type of dance do you enjoy watching the most?"

"Ballet, contemporary…" I listed those two forms of soft music that made them look like angles when they danced and she nodded her head, moving towards me and staring deep into my eyes.

"There's only one contemporary studio around here and three ballet studios, 'and with that, she pulled out addresses out of her pocket, as if she knew about me more than I did before giving them to me, and grinning before she had given me another few addresses, 'for piano and guitar lessons. He may be a musician, remember."

I nodded my head before moving back, a feel of satisfaction burning into me.

I drove through and my phone rang again and I picked it up to see that it was Shannon before quickly picking it up, 'I was calling you for the last fucking two hours! Why didn't you pick up?"

"'Cause I like to see you suffer, 'I joked playfully but I didn't like Shannon as much as I did around Matt, Matt made him a funner individual than he really was or was it me who was seeing things that weren't there, 'I'm heading home anyways."

And with that, I shut the phone.

In moments I was in my bed, slipping underneath the soft satin sheets, my hands around my naked body, feeling the soft satin touching at my cool skin and the silence was deafening so I turned on any song that was on the radio and let it tune down the silence and for some reason, I seemed to fall asleep…slowly…

* * *

_Matt's POV_

I just flipped alongside my bed.

I opened my eyes when I felt emptiness in Phil and mine's bed and when I saw that Phil wasn't around, I let a gasp fall off my lips. "Phil?"

I just couldn't find the love of my love. I turned around to look through him and heard the shower running and thought that Phil was showering and I let a soft smile cross my lips as I turned around to face Garrett, the head angel, his face was peachy, and his eyes were a beautiful gray and his hair was messy with chocolate brown.

"Phil's still in there? He's been in there for two hours."

"Two hours?"

I began to panic and knowing that there just had to be something wrong, I tried to knock the door down and Garrett just stared at me as I slipped inside, my heart pounding as hard as it could've as I stared at the shower, no one was there, a razor blade was down onto the floor and the conditioner bottle was on the floor, sticky slippery condition…I let out a gasp of horror as I stared at the sink, Phil's clothing.

But…

But…

Garret held onto my shoulder, tightly, 'we'll go look for him."

But I just didn't understand. Who'd want my dearest Phil? He hadn't done wrong to anyone and it just didn't add up. I could still smell him and hear his soft sweet lullaby slurring into my head and I sat down onto my bed, holding my head in my hands and staring down at the floor.

This was our home.

Then I heard something fall.

I stared up and realized that the only thing that could've bonded us together, eternally, was here—the engagement ring I'd given Phil a long time ago, it was on the floor…and…and…now, Phil wasn't mine anymore. He wasn't mine at all anymore. Did Phil leave me? I just didn't understand anything at all. Confusion was running through my head and-and-

Phil…

My baby…

Why didn't I see that everything would fall apart once more, tumbling down? I finally had him and I didn't get to enjoy this lick of life we had. It wasn't long ago since I'd died and reunited with him…and now…now, he was taken away from me again, ripped away from me again and I feared that I may never be in his reach ever again.

Phil…

My love…

Why didn't I see this happening? That he'd be so cruelly taken from my arms? Once again. No…why?

I felt sick.

I felt nauseated.

I couldn't see.

I just…

Phil…

* * *

_Phil's POV_

I flipped around in bed.

I felt sick…I felt so sick. I opened one eye and then opened the other to balance out the beam of light that was hitting towards my eyes. I just couldn't see well. My head was spinning and I was ready to throw up but my body felt amazingly flexible, as if I spent my entire life stretching it and nothing could be of a pain physically towards it. I looked down at my clothing and stared for a while.

A black pair of shorts, a black top with red buttons and black tights. On the floor, I could see red ballet flats and I felt my stomach twist and churn as I stood up, feeling elastic and invincible.

I slipped into my ballet flats and ran towards the mirror to see my face. I just didn't know how I looked like anymore. Olive eyes, pale flesh, black hair tied back into a bun, I just stared at the image in the mirror and then I looked back at my bed…I felt as if there was something missing.

I just didn't know what anymore.

My stomach violently churned and I felt like being knocked down towards the floor but something told me I had to get to the dance studio and my mind followed that order even though I wanted to crawl under my bed and stay there forever. I slipped into the dance studio, the classic music playing in background as I looked down at the floor.

I couldn't remember where I was from.

What I'd done.

But I just twirled around, spinning spins that seemed hard but so easy at my elasticity.

Then I heard the sound of someone walking in.

I fell and hit my body on the floor and he was standing there, stunned at me. His hair was held in a bun and he helped me up, and I stared at him.

My eyes was just glued to his face.

"Phil?"

I just stared at him…

Phil…

My name was Phil.

He knew me but I didn't know him. And he seemed to know more than I did. His hands wrapped around my body and he embraced me, softly and tightly. He smelled so beautiful, the scene of classical music and fallen rose petals…the feel of him was amazing…and then his hands trailed down my back, pressing me towards him.

"How old are you?" the question just seemed to slip out of my mouth.

He looked suspicious for a sudden. "You don't remember me, Philly? I'm your boyfriend."

That almost slapped me towards the floor.

"…of course I do…"

Then I heard his cell phone ring and just as he was about to pick it up, I panicked and told him to get me something to drink, something about being absolutely parched and when he left, I saw that he had a message from someone. I just simply looked at the sender.

_Jeff! I missed you today. Where did you say you were going? I hope you come back home…:3 We didn't get a chance to work on our stuff! _

_Love, Shannon Moore._

His name was Jeff.

I turned around and Jeff was there, laughing as he took his phone back and just as he was about to walk away, he looked at me. "Do you remember anyone named…Matt?"

The something hit me.

A wave of something and I fell towards the ground.

"Phil?"

That name…

For some reason, I just couldn't hear it…I didn't know why…

"Phil…"

I started hyperventilating…

Scared.

So scared…

* * *

_Jeff's POV_

I didn't know what was happening. I mentioned Matt's name once and he just looked like he was dying. Phil just fainted and I carried him back towards my car, kissing his forehead and looked back at the book. Seeing that the spell's effects, that now that I broke Matt's link, it was almost as if I was condemning their relationship…forever.

If Phil was around Matt now, they both get sick…sick enough to die…

I blinked but I closed my eyes. Matt couldn't do anything about it. Matt was dead. An angel. I couldn't do anything about it…

"Jeff."

That was when my head snapped upwards and the book in my hands was dropped.

Near the window, Shannon stood there, a pout on his face as tears streamed down his eyes. "Jeff…"

"Shannon…"

"JEFF!"

That was Matt's voice that surged me out of it all.

Matt's eyes were horrified, as he stared at me, he was horrified and he was angry…and I stepped out of my car, taking Phil out of the backseat and smirking at him. Matt wouldn't dare hurt Phil…Phil would get sick and Matt…I didn't know if angels got sick but it seemed that Matt was having trouble, keeping himself from vomiting and I could just see it from his pale face.

"Phil…" Matt was staring at Phil, who was cradled into my arms and when he finally started to gain consciousness, he was gripping onto my shirt.

"Jeff?"

Phil was so dizzy and he rested his head onto my chest.

"Baby!" Matt rushed towards Phil and stared at me. "Give him, Jeff…you don't want this to happen like last time, do you?"

"Phil is mine." I spat out.

Matt grabbed onto Phil's arms and Phil buried his head into my chest. "Jeffy…take him away…he's hurting me…he's hurting me…"

Matt looked heartbroken, dumbfounded and everything in between.

Matt just threw up, falling onto the floor and Shannon jumped up, horrified… I didn't just change Phil. I…I changed Shannon too…Shannon never cried. Never did. Never wanted. Shannon never got sick but he looked like he was going to break in moments too…but how and why? Why did Shannon got changed too, even if the spell was at Phil's grave? I stared as Shannon was ready to move away but then he stopped in his position, kneeling towards the floor and Matt was horrified to see Shannon so scared and hurt, almost as if he was affected by something…_something_…

"Shan?"

Shannon let out an ear-piercing scream as he stood up, tears rushing to his face again… "JEFF!"

"Shannon." My voice was soft.

Shannon looked like he was being torn up on the inside…literally. The look on his face…he seemed so scared…as pale as a sheet of paper. Phil was staring and he was scared, too…they both knew what was going on—but Shannon was getting affected by it the most. But why?

It was confusing.

Shannon just threw up his blood and he was sweating…his eyes were still swimming with tears and Matt leaned down to pick him up. "God, Shannon…"

I didn't know why but there was a part of me that was satisfied at Shannon's pain…at Matt's pain…I didn't know why but it was just there, as strong as ever and that made me feel scared of what I'd become but there was a part of me that never really cared.

I just watched Shannon writhe in pain and Phil was clinging to me.

"I'm going to take Shannon to the hospital."

Matt then ran off, holding Shannon as tightly as possible and that was when I realized how tight Phil was holding me.

The car ride was silent for a time then Phil spoke up.

"Shannon knows it too."

I turned around and Phil was just staring at the window in front of him. "Shannon is scared…"

"Why?" I asked. It was a simple question…

Phil simply looked down. "Because Shannon is going to die…and I know it…and he knows it…"

I just stopped and stared at Phil.

"Why is he dying?"

Phil bit down his lower lip and looked down. "I don't know…I don't know anything…" Phil was scared that he knew that this was real but he just didn't know how to explain it. I took him back to my hotel room and allowed him to fall asleep…

Then I went back to that crazy lady to get some things straight.

I was tired.

I was horrified.

I was confused.

And I need answers.

"You're annoyed by Shannon." She simply said.

I nodded my head. "But…but…I did the spell on Phil…what's happening to Shannon?"

"Any spell here you make is depended on your thoughts…you were thinking of Phil, you were thinking of Matt, you were thinking of Shannon and they all got affected…Phil, Shannon and Matt are related. Like you know, the bond you broke had left them weak…you didn't want them to be together and now they _can't_ be together. This is the way _you_ wanted it." The lady simply said and her eyes were on me. "Shannon was in your plans, too. You knew he loved you."

"No."

"Denial isn't going to get you anywhere now."

Shannon couldn't possibly love me. He was too busy being John Morrison's pet for him to like me, besides Shannon used to be tight with Matt more than me…how could he possibly fall for me? "Right now, you're in denial…" she spoke out, her voice strong and loud. "You're in denial because you're happy that your brother and his loved one are separated, you're happy because somewhere deep inside you, you know that Shannon can't corrupt this…you're scared because you know that you're being _selfish_. In a bad way."

I nodded my head and looked down at my shoes, grabbing onto a lock of hair. "I don't know…they left me miserable for so long…it isn't fair that when I get to be happy, I have to feel sad for him…you know the story…you know it as well as I do. There's always two sides of a story, and mine hasn't been told yet and it's never gonna be…because nobody cares about what happens. I'm the bad guy and I can't have Phil…but I want him…I never meant to do what I did before—I just wanted him so bad… I wanted love. What's so fucking wrong about that?!"

"…you know," she simply whispered.

I knew…

* * *

**Review?**

**X Sam.**


End file.
